User blog:Ralok/The Future of the Franchise (mass effect 3 spoilers)
MASS EFFECT 3 SPOILERS DONT READ * seriously dont * MASS EFFECT 3 SPOILERS DONT READ * seriously dont * MASS EFFECT 3 SPOILERS DONT READ * seriously dont * MASS EFFECT 3 SPOILERS DONT READ * seriously dont * MASS EFFECT 3 SPOILERS DONT READ * seriously dont * MASS EFFECT 3 SPOILERS DONT READ * Okay, I am going to offer my thoughts on the future of the franchise based on the possible endings of mass effect 3. I dont think synthesis is the canonical ending, I think shephard is too smart for something that stupid. The logic behind the action is fundamentally flawed, as it doesnt actually prevent synthetic life from rebelling against its creators . . . all it does is change life, and so long as there is life there is going to be someone who says "man I sure dont want to do stuff" thus they will build a machine to do it! It may be the "best possible" ending, and it may seem like a good idea, but it is fundamentally flawed and is only a choice a misguided person would make I feel. I feel strongly about the destruction of the mass relays, but honestly I always knew it was going to happen, the moment that it was realized who built the mass relays I knew there wouldnt be a positive future until they were destroyed. lets assume shep took control, and didnt want to kill his geth allies. I assume that he would have used the reapers to remove any trace of the horrid things existence from the galaxy, and then unceremoniously plummeted each one into a star, perhaps leaving only a single one of them surviving under his control. NOW what about all the races, certainly they all survive no matter the outcome (except perhaps the geth) they will not be able to interact6 with each other until faster than light travel is advanced enough, or the mass relays are rebuilt . . . except they can All of the major races in the galaxy capable of starship travel, worked together on the crucible, and participated in the final assault . . . in other words, all of the major races are in range of each other, all likely with roughly equal populations, and all likely very seperated from their homeworlds. So what we have is a group of races, who are going to have to set up colonies, and have to rely on each other in the times to come, all with a unified goal of wanting to reclaim the galaxy. The way I view it, that will be the start of a new mass effect series, with all of the races in their own worlds in a very small corner of the galaxy, all interacting and living in peace, with a council composed of a member of each race. And this I think is the ultimate destiny of shepards companions, each life that shepard touched he effected, he gave everyone he knew a part of his strength. Those who survived thet final battle will find purpose in rebuilding their civilizations. Garrus will help build a new turian empire, perhaps with him as the emperor! Tali will find a new world with the quarians, them becoming symbiotic with the geth. Urdnot Wrex will found a colony on the most hostile world. Grunt perhaps will aide the salarians as a thank you. Perhaps even the vorcha will find purpose in a new world, the rachni queen will settle down. And balak will forgive shep for all that happened. Perhaps the scrap from the normandy will be melted down to create a statue of shephard. this new allegiance of the races of the galaxy will live in . . . near peace, for a long time, there will be problems, skirmishes, but the council of each race will help work it out. This is the legacy of shepard, the chance at a real future, and this small group of races is that future. The next mass effect series (if there ever is one) could begin perhaps twenty thousand years later, the beginnings of it being when this group makes the necessary advances to create their own mass relay network. in 30,056 AD, the citizens of the galaxy reclaim their lost glory :P And it will be interesting too see how the galaxy without the mass relays has changed, how the lost colonies of each race has evolved. and what new threats there are to the universe. Perhaps it wont be the galaxy shattering events like the first mass effect series, but by now all of that was literally ancient history. My thoughts are that there was another force at work in the galaxy, controlling its species evolution for a purpose, as the prothean VI stated, certain patterns repeat . . . what if the reapers were not part of that pattern? what if they were something preventing it from happening. there is also the problem of Liaras beacons that she seeded the galaxy with, lets say . . . the yahg have one, and they view the new network of mass relays as being of reaper origins, what if the Yahg have been preparing and subjegating other species . . . and they view the new council as agents of the reapers, not even aware the reapers are gone! Look, I was highly disappointed with mass effect 3's ending, but only because I wanted more stories, I never wanted it to end. But the fact is, thigns needed to change in the universe for there to be a real future, and no matter what . . . life survived. And there is a huge number of storytelling possibilities, it may seem like the universe is a dead and broken husk of what it once was, but by god it is still mass effect! and the very nature of the ending, the effort and drive to make it happen by all species is what gives it this possible future. To me, the best possible future of the franchise would be a book based on each of sheps companions, that follows up on their story (we are assuming paragon all the way through is the canonical shep, with male shepard who romanced liara) telling how they helped rebuild society from their small populations of each race in a small corner of the galaxy. After this book series a new mass effect game series will be launched, telling the story of a new character who is a product of this society. I know mass effect 3 was overall, not as good as mass effect 2, but it had sooooooooo many good moments, it had its disappointments, but it was still a good game, and although the ending makes it all seem so hopeless the possibility of a bright future exsists, in fact . . . it would seem that the only possibility for a future is a bright future! Category:Blog posts